The Random Adventures of Hank Cook and Hangover
by BronyStarwarsfan
Summary: Hank Cook is just a simple chef. And Hongover is just a simple alcoholic. But when worlds collide, it gets pretty interesting...


**Hello and welcome to my little spin-off story of "More than Just a Guard". I just want to clarify, "More than Just a Guard" is not over this is merely a sidestory that I will be writing during my sort of hiatus. Basically, it follows the life of my OC, Hank Cook, and my Friend's OC, Hangover. This story will contain a lot of course language and alcoholic themes. If you are sensitive to this sort of content, please do not feel inclined to read this for no major plot developments that have anything left to do with "More than Just a Guard" will happen. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as me and my friend's have had making it. Now, LET'S GET RIGHT INTO THIS! DRUMROLL PLEASE!**

 **Hank Cook is a white unicorn stallion with a chef hat cutie mark**

 **Hank's POV**

As the time got close to midnight I stood in my resturaunt wiping off one of my tables. After I was done I pulled the chair out and sat in it. I only had seen five customers today, two of them only came in to use the bathroom. The only reason my business had stayed open was because of the fact that the Princess and her friends occasionally eat here. And after they did what would follow was a large amount of business. But after a few months it was nearly gone. People just, kinda forget about me. I looked around at the interior of the dining area. "Of course no one fucking comes here, this place is so boring, besides the food there is really nothing too unique about it." I said to myself. Although hopefully I could get some business tommarow that would actually generate some income, since Princess Twilight and her friends are coming to eat. "Hopefully it does, or I'm fucked." I said to myself.

As I got out of my chair, I heard a smashing noise coming from upstairs. (My restaurant has an upstairs where my bathroom and bedroom are) I ran upstairs and opened to door to my bedroom. I what I saw was very strange. There was a blue unicorn who had gotten their head lodged in the galas of my window. His head was through inside my house but for some reason they hadn't said anything.

The unicorn was surprisingly unharmed. "Who are you? And why are you at my upstairs window? How even!?" I questioned. "Huh? What? Oh! Hi man." He said. I looked at him closely. He was obviously intoxicated. "Why are you here?" I asked again. "I live here." He said. "No you don't, this is my restaurant! I live here!" I exclaimed. "Well I live here you stupid cuck!" My patience was running thin. I began to levitate him with magic. Fist contemplating pushing him off, and then residing to pull him in.

Now to deal with the fact that he was smashed. I remembered an old trick my brother taught me when I used to help him at his restaurant. You cast a simple spell that literally anypony can do and it removes the feeling of being drunk. I quickly casted the spell and the Unicron seemed to stand still for a second. "Oh what the fuck!?" He said. "Where the hell am I?" He said. "That's a long story now, where do you live so I can take you home?" I asked. "Uh, I don't really have a home, I kinda sold it for...Vodka, a case of vodka." "Where in Equestria do you buy a fucking case of vodka?" I asked. "Dude, what are you? The fucking cops? If so I better get the fuck outta here!" He said. "No, no, no, I'm not a cop. Do you have any money?" I asked. "What the fuck do you think, I climbed into your home smashed and sold my home for alcohol! No I don't have any fucking money!" He yelled. "Okay, what's your name?" I asked. "Pfsh, shit if I know! People just call me Hangover." He said. "I'm Hank Cook." I said.

"Now why were you at my window?" I asked. "Well...I break in here at night to sleep, and sometimes grab a snack or two." Hangover said. "That was you?! I thought those were fucking rats!" I said. "Yeah, sorry about breaking in at night, it's just, well I don't really have a fucking excuse." He said. As he was talking I thought of something that could benefit us both. "Listen, you need money right?" I asked. "Yes." "And a place to stay." "You could get your life on it." "Okay, so listen, you can stay here but you have to do some work for me." I said. "Okay, doesn't sound so bad, sure!" Hangover said. We were about to shake hoofs when I said. "So you'll be up at seven o' clock tommarow and you have to pay for this window of mine." "OH HELL NO! Deal's off! No way!" Hangover yelled. "Or I could call the authorities." I said.

"Fine" Hangover said.

"Deal?"

"Deal"


End file.
